Aaron's Awakening
by RoseBud.ButterCup
Summary: A semi AU set in France Aaron's there still and meets Robert at a bar for ONS I can't write Intros so please read! Part 1?


In France I had a few one night stands, but they were always just that. I did not feel the need to get into an established relationship. I suppose you wondering what happened to Ed and I, well we broke up after a year of being together we were just drifting apart. We decided it was for the best, we separated on mutual terms. I managed to find a flat that was very close to my work at the garage that I got a job at. Most nights I went home as I was tired and did not feel like drinking I sometimes spoke to my family back home although speaking to Chas always ended with tears on her side I did say she could visit me whenever she wants.

It was 2months after Ed and I broke up I felt the need to go out and get lay. It was a Friday after work and I searched up gay bars in Paris and found one around about where I lived. I got there feeling a bit nervous as I did not know what to expect and walked through the door. The place was nice had a large bar with mirrors behind it, it had the usual layout with tables scattered around the place with a corner to dance in it had a corner with leather couches. I approached the bar and asked in my alright French can I have a pint please and gave them the money I stayed at the bar and surfed out the competition. I guy came up beside me and sat next to me he was average looking he said hello and I said hey back. So he spoke English well that's a bit easier. We ended up chatting and a few beers and shots later he asked me if I want to take this somewhere else. I said alright and we took off to his when the door slammed our lips fell into a lust filled kiss and clothes were being taken off and scattered around the room we managed to find the bed.

A few hours later I awoke and found that I was not in a familiar place and the man next to me stirred a bit. I was tempted to go but it felt nice to have someone beside me. I fell back to sleep I awoke to the smell of coffee and I got up and got dressed that's when he came into the bedroom and offered me a cup which I graciously accepted. He said to me it was great when I replied yeah and he said to me if you ever needed to do this again just call me and he gave me his number I took it and finished the last of the coffee and left.

Ever since that night it awakened a lust filled sexual desire in me which was something completely new and exciting. I always said I did not need to have sex in my life and after Jackson and Ed I felt my sexual drive was down. But now it was alive maybe it was the French that did that to me making me see a new side of me I even bloody started to fucking dress up more often.

5 months latter I felt like I was a different guy from the one who left the Emmerdale. Of course I felt guilty about leaving my mum and Paddy behind I still felt like the outcast of the village and with the whole Adam situation which I am still covering for him. He rang me discussing in length that the father he knew all his life wasn't and gave me the latest gossip that his mum was dating his bio father which amused Aaron and he teased Adam saying "we will now be brothers officially if they get married". Adam asked how life was going in France I said was its alright but missing missing my family and friends. Adam replied a little guilty and sad knowing he was the reason for this.

He went out as usual and went to the same bar by now he was friendly towards the bar person and he gave Aaron his usual. Just as he finished his pint in walk a man who came straight to the bar and ordered a beer. He sat down next to Aaron and introduced himself as Rob. Aaron replied with his name and said hey. He was quite attractive he was tall and had blonde hair that flopped a little over his eyes he looked like a really great body under the suit he was wearing and from the accent he sounded like he was from England. They started talking and the more they talk the more Aaron found himself lusting after this man with blue eyes and slight smug filled smile. Rob subtly put his hand on Aaron thigh and began slowly rubbing his hand up and down just briefly touching Aarons bulge.

Aaron almost couldn't contain himself with sexual desire and hopes the man asks him back soon or god help he was going to ask him back. Just when he was about to the man said I've got a hotel room want to join me and all Aaron could do was follow him out the door where the man got a taxi and Aaron hopped in. When they were finally in the hotel room the man leaned in for lustful hot kiss that almost made Aaron legs give way with pleasure. The clothes couldn't come of faster enough the room was still dark as they just didn't have time to but the lights on, the moon was out and illumined the room which was enough light needed.

They both came with such a force and they collapsed beside each other. Aaron said to the man I should go but Rob said no it was too late and asked him to stay and with the permission Aaron fell asleep. He awoke in the wee hours in the morning and saw that Robs arm was across him so he carefully got out of the bed and searched for his clothes and once he finished dressing he gave the sleeping man one more once over and left after receiving some of the best sex he's ever had.

As leaving the hotel he left feeling out of place and sad, he realised during their conversation last night that this man was on holiday. Aaron thought to himself if he was ever going to date properly it would be a man like him. He knew he had a connection with him. But now as he was walking back to his flat he knew it could never happen as he can't go to England.

_Hello so please review. I am might continue this but in parts so this will be part one and so on. ! _

_thanks for reading this! _

_R_


End file.
